


The Silver Legged Devil

by IttyBittyTeapot (LittleSeedofDarkness)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, M/M, Shameless Smut, Silver Leggings, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSeedofDarkness/pseuds/IttyBittyTeapot
Summary: Inspired by this art posted on the official Shingeki Twitter: https://twitter.com/anime_shingeki/status/834267838449754113When Eren returns home from work, he finds Levi in a certain article of clothing that he can't get enough of; a pair of skin tight silver leggings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw that picture while scrolling through Tumblr on Wednesday, and had to go to work on this one-shot revolving around those pants right away. I wanted it done a couple days ago, but life got in the way. This is pretty much pure porn, and I'm not sorry about it at all. ;p
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. <3 <3 <3

  It didn’t matter that it had been a long day and Eren was tired, not when he walked in the house and saw Levi. He expected leftovers and maybe some cuddling on the couch before bed, but not this, not the picture that greeted him as he dropped his bag on the floor and closed the door, mouth agape. As good as it was, he could almost kill Levi for doing this tonight, knowing he’d be home later in the evening and exhausted. Then again, he couldn’t stay irritated with him, and definitely not in _those_ pants.

  Those _fucking_ pants. He’d never tire of seeing Levi in them, and it was obvious exactly what his lover wanted. He wanted to rile Eren up, watch him practically drool, take him apart piece by piece while he worshipped his body. The bastard was just standing there too, in the kitchen, all fucking nonchalant, playing innocent. Washing the dishes like nothing special was going on at all, in tight silver leggings. He hadn’t even acknowledged Eren’s presence.

  Eren stood motionless in the living room, his dick already hard as he watched Levi. He could tell he knew he was there, and that cocky asshole was just playing with him, pretending he barely noticed him, rinsing dishes and bending over to put them in the dishwasher, like that was the kind of thing you did in tight silver fucking leggings. He couldn’t take his eyes away, couldn’t stop watching him, the way his body moved doing even the most annoying of household tasks. Those pants, how they hugged his legs, the subtle shine accentuating the dips and curves of the long lean muscles in his thighs and calves as he bent and stretched, depositing a pan onto the bottom rack of the appliance.

  And that ass. Eren wanted to see that too. He eyed Levi up from his ankles, growling to himself when his gaze met that long fucking shirt Levi was wearing. He had to have done that on purpose, and it was obscuring his view, only allowing a hint of what was under there to show through. Eren knew what it looked like, knew it well, but that didn’t matter, and it only served to make him want to see it more.

  _‘What a fucking tease,’_ Eren thought.

  Levi knew damn well what he did to Eren when he wore those pants. It was the same every time since the first time when they had bought them in that little shop on their trip to San Francisco, and subsequently fucked for hours when they got back to the hotel and Levi put them on. It never failed, and as far as Eren was concerned, it never would.

  He couldn’t help crossing the distance to the kitchen, almost without a thought, and moving up behind Levi, pressing up against him, hands coming to skim up his thighs, around his hips, and over his ass, and Eren’s cock twitched as he took in the feel of Levi's body with only that thin silky fabric between them.

  “Glad you’re home, Eren. I’m just finishing up the dishes,” came Levi’s greeting. His voice giving nothing away. It sounded like normal, like he was answering the phone or something equally boring, not that lower husky voice he used when he wanted to fuck or when they were rolling around in the bedroom. It was just…average, like he was asking him if he had any dirty clothes for the laundry. No hint of anything at all.

  “Fuck the dishes,” Eren groaned, impatience getting the better of him as he leaned down and brushed his lips over the back of Levi’s neck. “You can do them later.”

  “I’d really like to finish them now,” Levi said, Eren oblivious to the smirk on his lips.

  “No, you wouldn’t.” Levi really was good at this game, and Eren could barely keep from whining as his fingers moved up and tensed over his shoulders. “Stop teasing.”

  “I would never do such a thing to you,” Levi scolded.

  “You would, and you are.” Eren slid his hands down over Levi’s sides, hands reaching up under his shirt, and continuing down to his hips, then right over those fucking leggings. “You know what these do to me.”

  “Tch, I have no idea,” Levi said, biting his lip to keep a groan from escaping his mouth when Eren’s thumbs slid into the waistband and glided around to his front.

  Eren’s hands moved lower, delving down beneath Levi’s navel, fingers gliding over the erection hidden under the tight fabric, and squeezing. “This says different.”

  Levi turned in Eren’s arms, facing him now, eyes dark with lust. He looked at him playfully, leaning up to brush his lips against Eren’s before he breathed against them, “is that so?”

  “Yeah,” Eren whispered and leaned down swiping his tongue against Levi’s lips then pressing him hard against the kitchen cabinets. “You’re not even wearing anything under these.”

  Levi leaned up capturing Eren’s lips, biting fiercely, giving up any pretense of wanting to do housework, and Eren’s hands came to rest on Levi’s ass, kneading muscle before he pulled him up, his legs coming to wrap around his waist.

  Normally Levi wouldn’t allow Eren to pick him up in this fashion -or at all, but sometimes when they were like this, and Eren was being demanding and insistent, he’d acquiesce and allow him control, or at least the illusion of it.

  A cry escaped Eren's lips when Levi ground against him, legs tingling as he tried to turn and walk to their bedroom with Levi clinging to him, feeling like he was almost climbing up his body, thrusting against him almost frantically. _‘Such a liar,’_ Eren thought as Levi bit his neck and pressed hard against him, almost causing him to lose his step.

  When they made it to the bedroom, Eren dropped Levi carefully onto their bed, coming to straddle him, and removing his shirt right away. That fucking thing definitely had to go. Eren looked down and licked his lips again, biting the bottom one as his hands moved to skim over the pale skin now exposed, Levi rising beneath him as his hand’s slid down from his shoulders to his hips, dark grey eyes blinking slowly up at him before a keen was pulled from his throat.

  How Eren loved seeing Levi like this. He was the one usually squirming beneath Levi, but sometimes when the older man was in the mood for it, he’d let Eren destroy him, give himself over completely in this manner. And Eren was rewarded with a gasp as he watched the almost pornographic display below as Levi twisted beneath him when he laid a light touch against his cock, hand cupping flesh trapped beneath that slick fabric. He could feel almost everything through it, and he ran his fingers up the sensitive underside, all the way up to the tip already leaking through the fabric now, running his thumb back and forth across the edge of the head.

  Levi hissed, and Eren felt like he was going to come right then, almost heard the blood pumping around his body, and he squeezed himself through his pants the best he could to take himself down from the edge. He leaned back, pressing his hands against Levi’s thighs behind him, rubbing against the fabric, taking in the way the muscles tightened under his touch, before taking off his own clothes.

  He had to feel Levi through those pants with only his skin, nothing between them but that shiny silver skin-tight fabric. He undressed quickly, and once he was naked, his breath stuck in his chest with anticipation as he resumed straddling Levi, his eyes half-lidded, almost daring him to do it.

  “I love when you’re a pervert like this,” Levi breathed, as he glanced at Eren’s cock, hands coming up to tease the younger man’s chest before pulling him against him, legs wrapping around Eren’s waist, trapping him.

  Eren could barely breathe, and he let out a low whine when their erections met, before biting into Levi’s shoulder to stifle the sounds.

  “Make all the noise you want, Eren,” Levi coaxed as he thrust his pelvis up. He knew Eren thought he was making him come undone, but he knew the truth; they were both doing it to each other. Eren trying to take control and losing almost all of it to himself, and Levi relishing giving up some and watching Eren completely lose his mind over him in a pair of sexy pants.

  Levi loved how Eren was so pure in this. No bashfulness, no shame, just him acting like a wanton whore over him and a pair of leggings. As dirty as it was, there was a certain sweetness in it that Levi couldn’t get enough of, and he leaned up capturing Eren’s lips, wrapping his arms hard around him as they began to rock against one another. It was slow at first, but their movements became faster, their kisses turning to bites and nips, hands kneading and nails scratching as they got more wrapped up in each other.

  The feel of Levi’s cock under that fabric against Eren’s was almost too much. The way he could glide across him so smoothly, nearly feeling everything through them, and Eren eventually had to pull away to keep from spilling himself. He braced his hands next to Levi’s head, green eyes hazy with lust, his breath coming in harsh pants as he just stared down into Levi’s eyes. He couldn’t turn away from the sight of him, the pale skin of his face flushed straight down his neck to his chest, bruises, scratches and teeth marks littering his shoulders and the edge of his jaw. 

  When the pressure in his dick started to ebb away slightly, Eren leaned in, kissing Levi hungrily before his lips slid away, nipping Levi’s chin and leaving a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach until he reached the edge of those leggings, pausing for a moment before he delved lower, his lips brushing over Levi’s cock still hidden beneath the confines of the fabric.

  Levi’s hands fisted in his hair, and Eren slid the leggings down Levi’s hips a couple inches, freeing the head of his dick, before his tongue came out to tease it, swirling around the flushed skin there, gathering up the taste of pre-come in his mouth. He smirked before dragging his lips against the silky skin, watching Levi’s fingers knotting in the bedding, his head pressing back into the pillow, and Eren wasn’t sure if he wanted to feast on that pale column of Levi’s neck now, or his dick. He swirled his tongue again, experimentally, eyes flicking up to watch Levi's face, and cock won out, but Eren’s hand came up to brush over his chest, fingertips tickling over his Adam’s apple as his lips dipped down over the tip of Levi’s length.

  He kept his other hand over flesh, still half obscured by those shimmery leggings, relishing the feel of it against his palm. Fuck, how he loved those fucking pants. But as much as he loved them, he wanted to suck more of Levi, and he pulled them down further --just enough, until they were tucked up under his balls, before he took more of Levi’s cock, his eyes glued to the older man watching his face as more of him disappeared into his mouth, his throat constricting. His hand ran up and down Levi’s left thigh, still obsessed with those leggings, the other coming up to massage his balls as his mouth moved up and down over his dick.

  For the first time that night, Levi felt like he was about to lose it as he felt Eren’s throat tense around the head, his eyes not flinching, like he was daring him to come now, before they even fucked. Green eyes smoldered, pupils big, wide open, locked with his, and Levi practically ripped out some of that long messy hair before he nudged Eren’s shoulder.

  “Turn around,” Levi whispered, growling low when Eren hummed around him in understanding.

  Getting sucked off like this was good, so good, but he wanted to touch Eren now too, something more intimate than just squeezing his shoulders and running fingers through his hair. His hand fumbled on the nightstand, blindly searching for the lube as Eren turned, Levi’s cock never leaving his mouth, and Levi nearly came again as Eren straddled his shoulders, his ass coming up right in front of his face, cock hanging heavy underneath, the head dipping and rubbing against his chest now and then.

  He squeezed Eren’s cock with one hand, the other coming to run light teasing touches over the skin between his balls and ass with the backs of his fingers, before he circled the hole and drizzled the slick liquid down the cleft of his ass, catching the extra on his finger, then pressed inside him. He groaned deep as Eren moaned around his cock, the vibrations from his mouth shooting straight down his dick, centering in his stomach, leaving heat blooming deep in his belly.

  If Eren kept doing that he wasn’t going to make it, Levi thought. The combination of that warm wet mouth around him, and Eren’s body gripping his finger had him teetering on the edge, and he smirked again, knowing his problem would soon be solved because Eren would barely be able to concentrate on sucking his cock. Levi grasped Eren’s hip hard when he started rocking back against his finger, aiding his movements, pulling him back in time with his thrusts. And it wasn’t long before Eren’s mouth went slack over his cock, high pitched panting whines vibrating over him before Levi heard a muffled demand of, “more” from Eren.

  The younger man compensated for what his mouth could no longer do with his hand, gripping Levi’s dick, running his hand up and down its length. He lapped at the head, trying so hard to concentrate on sucking, but all he could muster was an occasional swirl of his tongue over the head as Levi added a second finger and then a third.

  He whined in frustration, it was too hard to pay attention to blowing Levi with those maddening fingers inside him, and the feel of those pants against Levi’s thighs under his hand; it was almost too much. His legs began trembling, his body quaking as that familiar fire struck deep in his core. If Levi didn’t stop now, he was going to explode, and come all over his chest, and he still wanted Levi to fuck him.

  Eren gave one last hard suck to Levi before pulling away and leaning forward, but Levi wasn’t relinquishing his grasp on his hips, or taking the fingers out of his ass. He laid his forehead down against Levi’s thighs, rubbing it back and forth over his legs, and whined. “Please… stop or I’m gonna come now.”

  “Don’t you want to come for me, Eren?” Levi asked, his voice a deep whisper, drawing out the last syllable of his name.

  Eren whined again, chest heaving as he drew breath, and he wet his now suddenly dry lips. “I want to come with you, with you inside me.”

  “You’re very particular,” Levi teased before pulling his fingers from Eren, and wiping the lube off on the t-shirt he’d been wearing. “You’re going to ride me, Eren?”

  Levi knew exactly what he wanted, and Eren turned on shaky arms and legs, straddling Levi again, watching hungrily as Levi coated himself with the lube, jerking himself a bit. Eren’s eyes flicked up to Levi’s when he heard him bite back a moan, and dived for his mouth again. He wanted it like this, kissing Levi while he entered him, and Eren grasped his cock, lining it up with his ass, sinking himself down over it slowly as he sucked Levi’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently as he felt himself stretch. When Levi was all the way in and Eren felt their bodies meet, he paused for a minute, deepening their kiss again as he got used to the feel, before he slowly raised himself up, and pressed himself back down.

  It didn’t take them long to work up a rhythm, before Eren pulled himself away from Levi’s mouth, and leaned back, bracing himself against those silver clad thighs with his hands. God, how he loved the feel of that silky fabric against them with Levi inside him. He couldn’t help running his fingers up and down over them as he rode him, his own thighs tensing as he moved up and down over Levi’s cock.

  Levi’s hands came out to slide over Eren’s chest, his fingers drinking in soft warm skin, slick with sweat, one finally settling on his hip to try and help lift him over his dick, the other jerking him, as he drove up into Eren and he slammed himself down over him. He could feel Eren’s legs begin to tremble, see the tension in his face each time he raised himself up, knowing his thighs had to be burning from the exertion, but Levi allowed him to keep going for a while before suggesting they change positions.

  “You’re getting tired, Eren.” Levi said punctuating his statement with a squeeze to his cock, drawing his attention.

  All he got in return was a groan, but Eren still looked at him determinedly, holding his gaze. “Get on your hands and knees.”

  Eren said nothing in return, only hardened almost painfully at the request and he moaned slightly before promptly crawling off Levi, and pressing his face into the bed, ass hiked in the air.

  He’d had enough of being in charge, his abs and thighs were killing him, and he just wanted Levi to fuck him. He cried out softly when he felt Levi come up behind him, the head of his cock pressed up against his ass, then turned his head, looking into the mirrored closet doors across from their bed, seeing Levi behind him, the shiny silver pants still over his legs.

  “Don’t take them off,” Eren pleaded, eyes meeting Levi’s in the mirror, before Levi drew his hands down gently over his ass and pressed his cock inside, watching him in the mirror. Eren couldn’t see him for a moment, his eyes rolling back slightly as he felt himself stretched and filled again. When he looked, he could see Levi slamming into him, getting right back to the pace he had set when he was on top. He whimpered, hand coming up in a loose fist by his mouth, biting his knuckle slightly, trying to stop the sounds.

  Levi gripped Eren’s hips, almost bruising them, fucking him even harder now, and Eren could tell he was getting close to coming. He was close too, and he watched Levi in those pants, watched his cock disappearing inside of him, his hand moving back, gripping Levi’s thigh as he drove into him one last time, then draped himself over his back as he ground himself into him through his orgasm and bit his shoulder.

  Eren was so close, and that bite along with Levi’s hand now coming to jerk him off, ass still filled with his cock was enough to send Eren crashing straight over the edge right after him, his come covering Levi’s hand and dripping onto the comforter below him.

  Levi met his eyes in the reflection again, still holding his softening dick, just watching him, before Eren collapsed onto the bed, Levi coming down on top of him, still inside.

  They panted there, catching their breath, Levi’s hand moving up to tease through the long locks on Eren’s head, before he planted a kiss against his cheek and rolled off of him. Eren was so tired he could barely move, but he slid over, resting his head against Levi’s shoulder, entwining his fingers with Levi’s. “You can never get rid of those leggings, you know…ever _._ ”

  Levi sighed, hand running over Eren’s jaw, before taking his chin and lifting it so he could meet Eren’s eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”


End file.
